


kiss you in between your eyelids

by iwachily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachily/pseuds/iwachily
Summary: Oikawa Tooru talks in his sleep.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 212





	kiss you in between your eyelids

There’s a certain kind of peacefulness to having the world’s prettiest setter dozing off on your lap. First of all, it’s oddly quiet, except for the NHK programs playing on the background TV, because Oikawa Tooru does not snore. 

Second, he doesn’t nag or insult you as much as he usually does while he’s asleep. 

Third, Oikawa sometimes talks in his sleep.

Actually, cross that off. Not even _sometimes._ He talks _all_ the time. It’s funny, Tobio realizes, because Oikawa is always the last one to fall asleep. So on the rare occasions that this isn’t the case, he makes sure to stay awake as long as he can.

The clock on the wall says 11:13 PM. Tobio stifles a yawn, returns his attention to the television program. It’s switched over to a show called Good Morning Call, a drama that, as opposed to its title, airs at night without fail every Thursday to Friday. 

For some weird reason, Oikawa’s taken a liking to this show, so his bedtime often lies somewhere between half past midnight and 1 in the morning. To fall asleep at such a time would only mean that he’s been purely exhausted from today’s events.

Tobio lets his hand graze the side of his cheek. Oikawa’s eyes are squeezed shut, eyebrows in a permanent furrow. It’s surprising how disgusted the setter can still look in his sleep: _what do you dream about,_ Tobio wonders. A string of drool has escaped the corner of the older boy’s mouth, dribbling down to his chin. Tobio wipes it off with the back of his hand, hiding a smile. 

If he laughed now, Oikawa would wake up. But who would’ve guessed that the ever-perfect, cocky setter _drools in his sleep?_

There’s a lot of things that Tobio realizes about Oikawa. One of them being that despite his flashy exterior, the older boy actually loves to eat at fast food restaurants. His favourite place is Thai Express, and his usual order is the General Curry Yellow, extra spicy. 

When eating spicy foods, his face gets all red. It’s one of the only times that Tobio ever gets to see him “blush”, because the setter is never shy about what he does. And when Tobio finally gets the chance to poke fun at him, Oikawa almost always shuts him up by feeding him some of his curry, all the while pitching a half-hearted excuse about how he loves taking care of his boyfriend. 

Shopping is also never a long trip with Oikawa, because nearly all of the clothes that he tries on look good on him. Whereas, in Tobio’s case, it takes forever, as all clothes in department stores either seem to look too short on him or too fit. But Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind this, continuing to pick out clothes that in his opinion, complimented Tobio’s physique—actually, a good chunk of the younger boy’s fashion sense now, if not all, should be attributed to Oikawa’s selections.

Not surprisingly, many of Tobio’s former teammates and friends have asked him about the drastic change, and where he gets his clothes from. 

_No big deal,_ Tobio wants to say, fingers settling into the crown of the setter’s hair. _I’m just dating Oikawa Tooru._

At this thought, Oikawa seems to stir, murmuring something in his sleep. One of his arms circles around Tobio’s thigh, having seemingly mistaken it for a pillow. He burrows his face into it. A faint smile edges its way to Tobio’s lips as he shifts his attention back to the TV, where the main character has her attention focused on a book. 

She doesn’t appear to notice the figure that approaches her until he’s catching her eye, taking out one of her earbuds and putting it in his ear. 

Tobio watches their exchange intently. _Was this the kind of stuff that people found romantic these days?_ He had to admit that their actions _did_ seem kind of stiff, but if this was the kind of thing that made Oikawa’s heart pound like a crazy teenager, he’d definitely be the first one to learn it.

On-screen, the girl pauses and appears to say something with a smile. The volume is low, so Tobio doesn’t totally catch it at first. 

“Annoying,” she says, softly, and the guy in front of her smiles back. _What?_ What kind of idiot would smile at that?

“You’re so annoying…” she repeats as the guy pulls her into a hug. A close-up of her face on his shoulder, and then: _“What are you doing here?”_

It’s sharp, sleepy, and yet dripping with all the same venom that a familiar brown-haired setter uses in his retorts. This time, Tobio doesn’t mistake the swallow of a throat against his thigh.

He lets his fingers curl into Oikawa’s hair. “It’s okay,” he says, gently stroking into the locks. “You’re here with me.”

Oikawa’s voice is muffled against his leg. “You going to make _Ushiwaka_ disappear?”

“Where’s he?”

“At the door,” Oikawa says. “He wants me to come with him. _To…”_ His voice trails, but Tobio doesn’t need him to finish the sentence to know where exactly it is that Ushijima-san wants him to go.

“I shut the door in his face, Oikawa-san. He’s leaving now.”

“For good?”

Tobio smiles softly, leaning down to whisper. _“Told him to never come back.”_

Content with that answer, Oikawa nuzzles closer, brown strands of hair tickling Tobio’s thighs. His breathing appears to be returning to normal, features softening underneath Tobio’s gaze. 

They stay like that for a while, the silence drawing in between them. Tobio doesn’t mind, staring out at the city before them. Outside is pitch black, save for a few open lights in the neighbouring buildings. 

Their reflection stares back at him; Oikawa sleeping serenely in between his legs, his hands in Oikawa’s hair, sifting, tousling, all a futile attempt to stay awake. It’s early into the morning already, and Tobio's eyes are drifting shut as he feels his consciousness slowly begin to slip away from him.

There’s a soft sigh from in between his legs. Oikawa’s lips are moving now, as if trying to say something. It’s so quiet Tobio has to bend down to hear it. “So tired… _Tobio,”_ His eyes widen at the name. _“Where’d you go…?”_

Curious, but not having enough energy in him to say anything, Tobio continues listening.

“Come pick me up,” Oikawa says, barely above a whisper this time. _“Don’t like it here…”_

"Why?"

The setter sucks in a breath, as if actually understanding the question. In a sense, Tobio supposed he did. “They don’t like me… keep talking,” he mumbles, “behind me… _hurts to hear.”_

Tobio hears the anguish in the setter’s voice, feels it in the way his body tenses underneath his. He knows for a fact that Oikawa isn’t truly awake, not completely, at least; still, hearing the setter talk about these kinds of things in his sleep makes Tobio want to envelope him in a warm, tight hug forever.

_I can’t do anything for you,_ he thinks, chest tightening at the older boy’s pained expression. _But how bad I wish I could fight all those people off for you._

How did he not notice before? It was near impossible to notice underneath Oikawa’s usual, haughty personality, but apparently even he wasn’t immune to the harsh criticisms around him. For some reason, the thought made Tobio sad. That beyond the great setter’s confident, self-serving exterior, lie someone just as human as the rest, someone just as vulnerable to sharp words and condescending insults. And it seemed like Oikawa had spent his whole life unaffected.

Tobio reached down to clasp Oikawa’s hand in his. He probably didn’t understand it as well as he thought, probably couldn’t even come close to how Oikawa felt, but there was no use comparing. He would still try his best nonetheless. 

“Don’t concern yourself with them,” he says, sounding a bit unsure at first, but then continuing, “Their thoughts are their thoughts, your thoughts are your own. What matters are the people who give you a chance.”

_Because you deserve one,_ Tobio thinks, but doesn’t add. Oikawa doesn’t stir from his sleep. The younger boy wonders, for a moment, whether the setter can hear him under his sleep-induced daze. Maybe not, he realizes, seeing how peacefully Oikawa appears to be sleeping.

And then, he hears it:

“Tobio?”

“Mmhmm?”

The first part is inaudible, but the second part is clear. “...don’t be scared of me.”

“I won’t,” Tobio replies.

“Am I scary?”

Tobio guessed that it was best to reply honestly. “Yes, Oikawa-san. Sometimes.”

“Don’t be scared,” Oikawa repeats, this time fainter. _“Because I don’t want you to go so easily.”_

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tobio squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“Good.”

“Good?”

Oikawa makes a pleased noise somewhere in the back of his throat, shifting onto his side again. He doesn’t speak for a long time after that, so Tobio thinks he’s fallen asleep for good this time. But then he hears a sharp intake of breath.

“I love you,” Oikawa says this time, loudly and clearly.

So loud that Tobio thinks he’s awake. But he’s not, his eyes are closed, and when Tobio runs a finger across his eyelashes, they don’t flutter at all.

He lets go of the older boy’s hand now, fingers settling under both sides of his jaw. Leaning forward low enough to press a kiss to each of Oikawa’s eyelids, he replies in a gentle murmur:

“I love you too, Oikawa-san.” 


End file.
